


Shoutout

by writefor612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefor612/pseuds/writefor612
Summary: How soon is next time?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Shoutout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I made based on Chanyeol and Sehun's ig live a few days ago. This is my first time writing so kindly bare with me. This will be just be short.

"Bye bye, see you next time baby!" 

Kyungsoo sighed. He's standing by the door looking at his drunk boyfriend doing an instagram live with Sehun and Gaeko. The guy is obviously wasted. You'll know Chanyeol is drunk because one, he'll sing his heart out and two, he suddenly becomes an english king.

Just when Sehun ended the live, Chanyeol looked up and saw Kyungsoo. He let out a big smile then stood up abruptly which caused him to wobble. Kyungsoo immediately went to catch him before he falls face flat on the ground.

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks, "You're here! My baby is here," and he let out a toothy grin.

Kyungsoo softly removed his hands from his cheeks and made Chanyeol sit. He saw Sehun on the side already closing his eyes due to drunkenness. He patted his shoulders and Sehun opened his eyes while acknowledging him, "Hyung." 

Gaeko on the other end looked up to him as well, "Kyungsoo-yah. They're drunk. I couldn't stop them."

Kyungsoo then sat beside Chanyeol and Chanyeol intertwined their hands immediately. He's so clingy when he's drunk as well.

"I know. It's fine though. Thank you, hyung for looking out for these two," Kyungsoo looked at Gaeko apologetically.

Gaeko then laughed, "Nah. It's fine I'm used to these two. Though I think they'll regret half the things they did today when they wake up."

Chanyeol is clearly not listening to their conversation as he didn't react to anything they've said so far. He leaned his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and smelled his neck while running his thumb up and down their intertwined hands.

"Oh no. What did they do this time?"

Gaeko chuckled, "They spoiled two songs on the album."

Kyungsoo gasped and slightly moved his shoulder which caused Chanyeol's head to fall on his arms, "Why did you do that Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol whined, put his head back on Kyungsoo's shoulder while saying, "Don't care."

Kyungsoo looked next to Sehun who was just staring at the empty soju bottle. He shaked his head.

"Are you gonna stay here longer, hyung?" Kyungsoo asked Gaeko.

Gaeko scratched his neck and let out a small laugh, "Actually I already need to go home. I'm a family man after all."

Kyungsoo nodded. He looked at Sehun and softly told him, "Hey, we need to go now." Sehun looked up at the mention of his name and just nodded but did not stand up from his seat.

Gaeko stood up, "I'll take care of Sehun. You take care of that english king," then he took Sehun, put his arm around his shoulder then they both walked to the door.

"Take care on your way home. Goodnight, Kyungsoo-yah! Bye bye!" Gaeko waved both his and Sehun's hand.

Kyungsoo waved back and muttered a 'goodbye' as well. They both remain seated after Sehun and Gaeko walked out the door and were out of sight.

Chanyeol keeps muttering, 'I love you, baby boy' and Kyungsoo can't help but feel soft. As much as he wanted to stay longer, they also need to go home.

He slightly slapped Chanyeol's cheek to wake him up. Chanyeol opened his eyes and stared at him, "I love you, love you, love you." 

Kyungsoo just stared at his boyfriend now who starts to sing, "Yeah, let's go lover boy." Chanyeol smiled and stood up while Kyungsoo assisted him. Chanyeol was heavy alright. He's a grown up man after all and their height difference doesn't even help.

On the way to Chanyeol's car, Chanyeol wouldn't stop kissing Kyungsoo's cheek while muttering 'I love you baby boy' still. Chanyeol is so clingy when he's drunk but he doesn't mind.

When they finally reached the car, Kyungsoo reached out to Chanyeol's pocket and digged for the car keys. He will be driving tonight since clearly his boyfriend is far too drunk to drive.

He opened the car door, carefully placed him on the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. Chanyeol looked at him with drunk hooded eyes and patted his head, "I love you." 

Kyungsoo just smiled and closed the door while walking to the driver's seat.

When he looked at his side, Chanyeol was already sleeping so he quietly drived him home.

~~~~~

Kyungsoo entered Chanyeol's apartment while assisting him. He feels his back and shoulders starting to hurt since Chanyeol's weight is mostly leaned to him but he doesn't mind. They walked slowly to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo carefully laid Chanyeol to bed and put his blanket securely around him. He sat beside him and looked at Chanyeol peacefully who's sleeping now. He's just on a quick military break right now and he has to go back early in the morning. He'll just spend the night here at Chanyeol's place.

Thinking about being away from his boyfriend is making him sad. He wants to cook for him, take care of him and just be there for him. He wants to sing with him, do collaborations or even just sit in his studio and upload the song on his soundcloud.

He quickly shook his head to erase his thoughts. It will only depress him. He needs to wash up now before going to bed and he also needs to clean Chanyeol up.

He stood up but felt a grip on his wrist.

Chanyeol still had his eyes closed, "I-i-it hu-urts."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he was suddenly worried. He went close to Chanyeol and inspected him. He looked at his face and his arms looking for bruises.

"Where? Where does it hurt? Tell me."

Chanyeol shook his head and open his eyes, "You didn't say it back."

Kyungsoo froze and was confused for a second then he suddenly realized. He sighed and relief washed over him.

Chanyeol never lets go of Kyungsoo if he doesn't say it back.

He chuckled and pecked Chanyeol's lips who closed his eyes at the contact.

"Yeah. I love you too, baby giant."


End file.
